


The Wizard Who Loved Me

by stolemyoverture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Espionage, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolemyoverture/pseuds/stolemyoverture
Summary: Hermione Granger is the best agent at England's Secret Intelligent Service. She worked her way to the top of the company with impressive ease, and is the obvious choice to take on a rather mysterious mission. Trouble arises when she find out she'll be working with a partner for the first time ever-making it hard for her to keep her secret to success, well, a secret. Because, unbeknownst to the S.I.S, Hermione Granger can use magic.But things take a turn when her partner is revealed to be another wizard. And not just any wizard, but someone she knows from her past. A man who could make it very difficult for her to complete the mission without conflict._James Bond inspired Dramione. Ongoing story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. An Unusual Mission

**Chapter 1-An Unusual Mission**

The security guard held up her wand with a raised eyebrow. 

“For a costume,” she answered calmly, “is that a crime?”

He shook his head and put it back in her carry-on. “I suppose not. Have a nice flight, ma’am.”

She took the bag with a smirk and joined the throng of travelers in the terminal. 

There was about an hour left until boarding- the perfect time to catch up on some reading. She grabbed a spot against a wall and reached into her bag, digging out her copy of _Antidotes 101: The Good, the Bad, and the Downright Useless._ After tapping the cover and muttering a disillusion charm, she settled in, trying to ignore the din produced by Heathrow airport. Blocking out the noise with magic was out of the question-she had to be aware of her surroundings. She was on a mission, after all. 

Once on the plane, she took her seat next to the window and checked her watch. Right on cue, a man in a dark grey suit came down the aisle, took the middle seat next to her, and gave her a polite nod before reaching up to put his luggage in the overhead compartment. They sat in silence, waiting for the plane to take off.

As soon as they were in the air, the man turned to her. By appearances he was probably a few years older than her, which put him in his late 20’s. Short dark hair, gelled back. No facial hair. This was the standard in their line of business. “Agent Jean,” Hermione looked up at the mention of her alias. “pleased to meet you. I hope your trip has been without conflict so far?”

“Indeed.” They shook hands briefly. She didn’t ask for his name. It wasn’t necessary. “So. What do you have for me?”

The man cleared his throat. “Once we arrive in Geneva, a car will be waiting for you outside of the airport. Dark green cabriolet. It will take you to your next location. You’ll be briefed further upon arrival.”

“What’s my next location?”

“I-well. I’m not cleared for that kind of information.” His eyes moved to look out the window for a moment before returning his gaze to her and giving a small smirk. “I’m just the plane guy.”

“Of course. In that case, make yourself comfortable.” She pulled out a book of crosswords from her bag and held it out to him. “Are you a puzzle person?”

“I am, in fact. Thank you.” He took the book from her and pulled a pen from his suit pocket. “Oh-one more thing for you. I was told to let you know that this would be a team mission.”

“A-a _what?!_ ” she sputtered, eyes going wide. “As in working with a partner? I’ve never-”

“Yes ma’am. And apparently he’s the best of the best. Well, besides you of course.” He looked around the plane. “And if my intel is correct, he should be on the flight with us now.” 

Hermione’s skin prickled. Working a mission with a partner would very much complicate things, for various reasons. She couldn’t look too concerned, though. Being able to roll with the punches was half of what it took to being a great agent. She’d figure out how to handle this later. 

As the junior agent next to her settled into his first crossword puzzle, Hermione took the opportunity to get up and use the restroom. A few rows down, she felt goosebumps raise on her arms, and a strange feeling took over her. An intuition. She glanced at the three people in the row next to where she was walking. A mother and her child took up the first two spots, and in the window seat was a tall, lithe man with dark hair. His head was turned fully toward the window, so she couldn’t see his face, but the intuition grew stronger as she looked at him.

 _Curious,_ she thought to herself as she moved on.

_

Hermione and the junior agent said their goodbyes as they exited the plane. He slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses and straightened his suit before turning to her with a tight smile. “Good luck, agent Jean. If anything goes wrong with your transportation to the next location, call this number.” He produced a small business card from his pocket and discreetly put it into her hand. “Good day.”

She gave him a small nod before placing the card in the pocket of her blazer. “And you.”

The man disappeared easily amongst the crowd. Hermione stood in the busy terminal for a few minutes before making her way to customs. It was always a good idea to take stock of your surroundings, especially in her line of work. 

Something caught her eye. It was the man from the plane, walking a few meters ahead of her. Like before, she couldn’t see his face, but something about him set off her alarms. His walk, for example. Something was oddly familiar about it. She sped up just a bit, keeping him in her line of vision. He moved effortlessly through the large crowd, sidestepping and maneuvering with ease. He wore a dark blue suit that was perfectly tailored to his slender body. Probably a businessman of some sort, judging by his confident demeanor. 

The line for customs was short, and the mysterious man went through quickly and moved into the lobby, out of sight. Hermione realized she had been holding her breath, and let it out in a long sigh. 

_Get it together, Granger,_ she told herself, _there’s no time to worry about every strange man that crosses your path._

She stopped at a coffee place in the lobby food court and bought the biggest size they offered. The cashier looked surprised when she asked for 4 extra espresso shots. Hermione shrugged and offered her an innocent smile.

She made her way slowly through the airport, sipping her drink while considering the mission ahead. It hadn’t seemed like anything of particular interest before, but the fact that it required two agents certainly changed things. She had been on plenty of dangerous missions by herself, without trouble or failure. What made this time different?

Also, there was the inconvenience of having to work with another agent. It would make keeping her secrets that much harder. She would obviously have to adjust her, well...methods of work.

Hermione reached the front entrance and steps outside, throwing her carry-on bag over her shoulder and squinting into the sun. Among all the beautiful locales work has taken her, Switzerland had always been one of her favorites. There was just something magical about it. Vibrant. Lush. 

She took in a deep breath and smiled on the exhale, face turned to the sky. Internally, she was switching into work mode. She focused her thoughts, cleared her mind, and straightened her body into an alert position. As she walked down the receiving area, her eyes scanned the line of cars parked there. _Green Cabriolet._

She spotted it and made her way over. The top was up, concealing anything inside of the car. A man stepped out of the drivers side door and gave her a curt nod. He looked unsettlingly similar to the man on the plane. “Good afternoon. Allow me to take your bag.”

Hermione handed it over and waited for him to put it in the trunk before walking around and opening the passenger side door and gesturing for her to get in. She held down the back of her knee length skirt as she stepped in to the back seat.

“Pity, I was hoping for a show.” A velvet voice said from the seat next to her.

It was the blue suit man. Of course. No wonder she got a weird feeling from him. 

He turned to face her.

Time seemed to stop. 

If they both weren’t so well trained, they would have gasped. The only indication of surprise was a slight raise of their eyebrows as they looked at each other. Hermione’s heart thudded in her chest as the driver returned to his seat and started the car.

Draco Malfoy extended his hand for her to take. “Agent Drake.”

Hermione’s own hand reached out, clasped his tightly and gave one firm shake. “Agent Jean.”

His eyes flashed. “Pleasure to meet you, partner.”


	2. Agent Drake

Suffice to say, it was an agonizingly awkward car ride. 

After exchanging formalities, the two sat in complete silence as they moved through the countryside. It was a shame, really, as Hermione was quite looking forward to the scenic drive. It was hard to appreciate nature when she was sat less than a few inches from one of her old enemies.

Draco appeared to be in the same boat. His face was relatively calm, but Hermione could tell he was stressed by the minuscule lines of tension around his forehead and eyes. The third time the witch glanced over at him, his eyes scanned over to catch her watching.

“Surely the view outside of the car is better, Agent Jean.” He said softly with a tight smile. His voice was so... _ smooth _ . 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She replied. The chauffeur’s eyes flicked up to look at them in the rear view mirror. 

Draco turned to face her fully. “I never need to, others always do it for me.” The smile turned into a full grin. “Relax, agent. I wasn’t trying to offend. Just making light of the situation-I heard you’ve never worked with a partner before. This must be very...interesting for you.” 

They stared at each other for a few tense moments, a silent war between their eyes. Hermione finally spoke. “I suppose you have, then?”

“I have.” He smoothed out the front of his suit as he shifted in the seat. 

_ Interesting _ , Hermione thought.  _ So he's either not using magic or is able to do it undetected.  _ Both options were admittedly impressive.

“How much longer until we arrive?” She asked, leaning forward towards the front seat.

“A little over an hour. Do you need me to stop anywhere?” The chauffeur answered.

“That won’t be necessary. I’m going to try to get a little rest, if you both don’t mind.” She leaned against the window and closed her eyes, not waiting for an answer. If pretending to be asleep was the only way to avoid the weirdness of being stuck in a convertible with Draco Malfoy, so be it.

_

They pulled up to the Hotel Belvedere, and despite her situation, Hermione was in awe of the location. They were right at the base of Eiger mountain in the Alps. The mountain loomed over them, while the quaint village in it’s foothills spread out beneath them. It was unbelievably idyllic. 

“What’s the name of the village?” Hermione asked

The chauffeur turned around and gave her a warm smile. “Grindelwald.”

Hermione and Draco shared an incredulous glance. The chauffeur noticed. “Are you familiar with the area?”

“Not exactly,” they answered in unison. Another shared glance. The side of Draco’s mouth turned up into a smirk. Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

An attendant came out to grab their bags and shuffle them into the lobby. Draco went first, striding confidently ahead with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Everything about him was polished-right down to his shiny black leather oxfords. Hermione had to admit, he definitely _looked_ the part.

They were handed off to another attendant in the lobby. The one who had taken their things walked up to a young woman at the front desk, whispered in her ear briefly, then turned to the three of them with a smile. “Charlotte will show you to your room.”

Hermione wondered what their backstory was. No doubt they were supposed to be a couple of some sort. She fought the urge to gag.

The elevator took them up to the top floor, and Charlotte led them to a room at the very end of the hallway. She handed them two door keys. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Once she was down the hall, the chauffeur turned to them one more. “This is where I leave as well. Good luck. Stay safe.” He winked before leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

They stood speechless for a moment. Draco broke the silence. “Well, let’s head in shall we?”

Hermione nodded, in a daze. She inserted the room key and the door swung open to reveal a rather spacious suite. Minimalist colors and design, lots of natural light, a couch, lovely balcony overlooking the mountainside, and…

“One bed.” She said, unable to hide the disgust in her voice.

Draco laughed next to her before stepping in the room and closing the door quietly behind them. “What else did you expect, dear?”

She bristled at the term of endearment, but Draco widened his eyes and put a finger to his lips. She nodded. They each swept through the room silently, checking all the likely spots for hidden cameras or microphones. Standard spy protocol. Never talk freely in an unchecked room. 

The coast was clear. They met back in the middle of the room. 

“Well.” Hermione said.

“Well.” Draco’s eyes flashed. 

“Care to explain what the hell you’re doing here?” 

“Working on a top secret mission with you, apparently.” 

“You know what I mean.” Hermione stood tall, clasping her right wrist with her left hand behind her back. 

“You mean why am I working for a muggle government intelligence agency as a person with magical abilities?”

“Obviously.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Well, why are _you_?” His eyes bored into hers, gaze unwavering. She suspects he’s used to getting people to talk using that look. He’s rather...hard to ignore.

“Perhaps a conversation for another time. Just because you’re my partner doesn’t mean you get to know everything about my life. But before we get any further we need to hash some things out. Am I correct in assuming your employers don’t know about your magical abilities?”

He nodded once. “Smart girl, as always.”

“You have no idea.” She took a firm step forward, and was delighted to see him flinch. “Let me make one thing very clear to you, Malfoy, before you get the wrong idea. I’m not one to be charmed, tricked, or distracted by whatever kind of _persona_ you’ve adapted for yourself in this position. I can tell already that you think very highly of yourself, being some kind of dashing international man of mystery, or whatever. Just remember- I know you.  _ Knew  _ you. Your secrets, your questionable past. So, you’ll treat me with respect. I won’t risk jeopardizing my sparkling reputation in the agency by requesting a different agent to work with, so we’re going to have to just deal with this.”

Draco looked out of the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony and waited a beat before saying, “...so you think I’m dashing?”

In a split second Hermione had her wand at his throat, pointing the tip right up under his jawbone. He barely moved, but something in his eyes seemed to change. “I’m only joking. No need for magical force.” 

They watched each other for a few more moments before the witch lowered her wand. Draco once again smoothed down the front of his suit. He held out his hand. “To civility. And perhaps new friendships?” His smirk was back.

Hermione sighed. “To civility.”

“One more thing,” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why Jean?”

Hermione considered lying, but after some consideration realized that it probably wouldn’t hurt anything if he knew. In fact, it was probably the least incriminating thing he would know about her. “It’s my middle name.”

“Is it? Interesting. Seems a bit unsafe to use, don’t you think?”

“Not only less safe than  _ Drake.  _ I mean really, Malfoy, you might as well have just used your real name.”

“It’s a common name. Easy to look over.”

As she watched him, a single strand of silvery blonde hair appeared on his head. Then another. She pointed at his head. “Your hair. It’s changing.”

He walked over to a mirror. More blonde was popping up by the second. He muttered something and ran his hands through his hair. When he turned back around to face her, Hermione’s stomach dropped. His whole head was blonde now, and it was odd to see him with it. He was now a spitting image of the boy she went to school with. Obviously a bit older, but he hadn’t changed _too_ much. Seeing him like that made everything a bit more real. Too real. 

“It's just an illusion," he gestured at his head, "I have to check on it every couple hours.” He shrugged. “What about yours?” he asked as he pointed at her head.

Hermione touched her head, feeling her long, smooth hair. She currently had it a shade of dark, chocolate brown. “The color is hair dye. I had to use magic to get it this straight, though. No muggle tools would work sufficiently.”

“I don’t doubt that.” He chuckled. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a single white piece of paper being slipped under their room door. Draco strode over and picked it up. He went and stood beside Hermione and opened it, reading aloud as they both skimmed the paper.

“ _Room 67. 5:30pm. Four short knocks._ ”

Hermione glanced at her watch. It was 5:25.

“Well,” Draco said from beside her on an exhale, “so it begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this image of Draco as James Bond in my head and just HAD to make a fic out of it. I hope you all enjoy-this is really fun to write!


End file.
